


Nope, I'm the Pirate King

by Spades



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Raftel, They made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight to get to this point was harsh, he is still bleeding from the last ditched efforts to stop him, but he is there; standing on the beach of Raftel and staring wide eyed up towards the grey sky. There, Luffy found a sense of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope, I'm the Pirate King

The fight to get to this point was harsh, he is still bleeding from the last ditched efforts to stop him, but he is there; standing on the beach of Raftel and staring wide eyed up towards the grey sky. There, Luffy found a sense of peace. 

They made it.

The Cook who found All Blue, the greatest swordsman beaten and title reclaimed, the forgotten history found, the completed map, the doctor who could cure everything, the bravest warrior, the ship that made the second journey to this point. They still needed to go back to Laboon, of course, but that wouldn't be too hard now, Luffy finds himself thinking as he slowly blinked.

He was the Pirate King. 

He doesn't know what really to say, he knows they were expecting a grandiose explosion of sound, hooting and hollering as they docked instead of the quiet way Luffy took his hat off, set it down and walked to the wet sands a bit off just to look up at the sky. It had clouded over so fast, though it may have been hours, but he is in awe. Luffy knew they'd make it, he had the best, they were the best because they were his nakama. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they would finish the journey.

This was an ending to a journey that's not really an ending at all, Luffy thinks, just another beginning. 

The rain is washing the blood away, it's washing the weight and bringing him back to the fact that he made Ace proud. He made sure to protect his nakama with the fierceness that he had charged into the fight for his brother's life with, he didn't fail them or Ace again either.

He feels the hat being put on his head, a soft snort and a shoulder brushing against his and Luffy can't help but turn to /grin/ up at Zoro, whom shakes his head and chuckles, before gesturing back to the Sunny with his chin. He can smell the food now, a feast – Sanji's doing and the silence breaks, Luffy laughs.

“Okay, okay! Shishishi, food then exploration?”

“You're the captain,” Zoro says with another shake of his head as they start walking back.

“Nope, I'm the Pirate King.”


End file.
